CEP: Career Enhancement Program SUMMARY/ABSTRACT A central mission of the UCLA SPORE in Brain Cancer is to stimulate, recruit, develop, and retain new investigators in the field of brain tumor research, with particular focus on translation of scientific discoveries to novel clinical applications. The future of brain cancer research lies in the continued creation and development of translational projects and innovative investigators at major research institutions, as well as an institutional commitment to support outstanding, dedicated scientists in the field. In order for translational scientists and physician-investigators to grow and flourish, funding support and peer mentorship is imperative. The UCLA SPORE in Brain Cancer Career Enhancement Program (CEP) will provide this research support and mentoring resource, allowing junior faculty to transition to independent investigator status with adequate peer-reviewed funding and established investigators to focus or redirect their research to the area of brain cancer. CEP funds will be designated to prepare investigators for careers in translational brain cancer research and enhance their chances of success in the field. Applications will be accepted from MD, PhD, or MD/PhD advanced post- doctoral fellows who are ready to transition to a faculty position within one year, junior faculty, and established investigators to work with a senior mentor, and special efforts will be made to recruit qualified women, individuals from underrepresented racial and ethnic groups, as well as individuals with disabilities. Applications will be reviewed by the CEP Selection Committee, IAB and EAB members, and ad hoc reviewers with particular areas of expertise. Each year, we anticipate supporting 2 to 3 highly innovative candidates with CEP funds. Ultimately, the CEP is designed to increase scientific inquiry and excellence across the continuum of research on the prevention, early detection, diagnosis and precision therapy for brain cancer.